The mobile telecommunication cellular network provides substantial communication convenience to people. Although the modern mobile telecommunication cellular network is capable of proving all types of voice and data communication services, compared to a wired network such as a local area network (LAN), the mobile telecommunication cellular network has far less bandwidth and reliability than the wired network. Furthermore, since there are many service providers for the mobile telecommunication cellular network, communication between two mobile phones from two different service providers may cost more than the two mobile phones using a same service provider. Although a communication application that integrates wireless regional area network (WRAN) technology such as Wi-Fi with Internet phone technology such as VoIP has been developed to reduce communication fees, operative coverage and popularity of the WRAN are lackluster, such that these types of applications have not effectively achieved the intended market penetration.
Remote control is one of the numerous applications of mobile communication, and a user may use a mobile phone to control a remote electronic device or computer. Since this type of application system uses the Internet to control the electronic device or computer connected to it, the electronic device or computer needs its own exclusive and fixed Internet protocol (IP) address to perform the remote control—such a prerequisite imposes an unfavorable factor on the prevalence of the application of remote control.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a new device and a system, which are capable of achieving free mobile communication without changing current mobile networks or Internet structures, such that high bandwidth and high stability of a wired regional network are effectively implemented. In addition, remote control of a device or computer can be performed even without exclusive and fixed (e.g., IP) addresses.